


The Misfits Castle

by Terra_Ravin



Series: Calling all the monsters [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is a doctor, Blue wears the pants in the relationship, Crank it like a chainsaw, Gasters role is complicated., Horror is a baker, Horror is a bit posessive, Horror is a psychotic killer, I keep writing when I need sleep, Mercy the Axe, Multi, Pain, Terra has a secret, Terras having a hard day, Yes my OC is in the story., chainsaw, how does one tag stories?, third person?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Ravin/pseuds/Terra_Ravin
Summary: Hi, my name is Terra! My story starts when I met my mom, Blue, and my dad Horror. You see I once was a human security guard! But Gaster tricked me into falling underground, and straight into a whole new universe! Now we live in this huge house and meet so many friends from so many different au's!
Relationships: F Blue/M Horror, F Ink/ M Horror
Series: Calling all the monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Ch.1 It started when I met my Parents. Hi, I'm Terra and my life? Is pretty crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Horror and Blue's personality's are from here. This storyline roughly but not exactly follow a roleplay I did with the author of the book. Please give the story a read as I feel its super good. (Warning for Minor character death. Blood. Graphic details of violence and if I remember correctly sexual content.) So uuh, I don't own Horror and Blue Lila does.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/129190159-therapy-horror-x-female-blueberry

Two drops of marrow.

One drop of blood. 

One last breath before life as she knew it would change.

Once the human was situated in the machine Sci flipped the switch drawing a scream of pain from the human. Her body jolting from the unspeakable pain before she dropped to the ground in a nearly comatose pile, hood falling over face as the sound of bones rattling fills the air.

Blue clutched her hands in front of her, worry clouding her face as she watched on, the moment the screaming stopped she ran forward pulling the smaller form into her arms. "I'm so sorry Terra! I had no idea this would cause you so much pain... Sci you better explain yourself!" She spun her sharp gaze onto the sweating scientist, a hand closed into a fist and a warning spark of magic in her eyes.

Sci backs up slowly, his hands raised in a pacifying motion. " I truly am Sorry Blue, but you knew as well as I that removing that much organic matter and replacing it with a magical form m-may have a slight d-downfall of pain!" He backed up a bit more ducking behind his desk chair. "Please Blue you have to know I would never intentionally cause harm to your family!"

Blue sighs as she pulls Terra into her arms, cradling her like one would there sleeping child, hushing softly as the movement caused a wine of pain from her charge. "Its okay Terra, it worked you needn't go thru this again... lets go home to Horror alright? I'm sure he is worried about our lengthy disappearance." She rocked her arms slightly as she walks murmuring more soothing words, stepping though Sci's portal back to there little house in surface Underswap. 

* * *

Horror paced back and forth in the kitchen, growling and fiddling with a sharpened bone in his hand. "Where the hell are they? Blue said they would be back half a hour ago!" He throws the bone at the wall, imbedding it three inches in. "How long does it take for a 'girl' talk!?" He spun to face a portal that opened across the front door, scooping Blue into his arms and peppering her face with kisses. "Don't!" kiss. "Ever!" Kiss. "Worry!" Kiss. "Me!" Kiss. "Again!" Kiss. "Okay Baby Blue?"

Blue squeaks, her face dusting a shade to match her name. "Horror I'm fine! We are fine but we had to go see Sci.. Horror I know we only talked about this but Terra and I decided to make the transition. She's our kid now hun." She gently pulls Terras hoodie down revealing a skeletal face gazing up almost drunkinly.  
  
"D-dad... I told you... I was gonna be your daughter even if it kills me." She gave a shaky smile as she tries to get down to the ground, shaking but not falling as her feet hit the ground. 

Horror let out a slightly surprised laugh. "And here I thought I would be the one to kill you not your mother! You are something else kid." He rested a hand on her head and rubs softly. "Geeze kid you scared me right out of my skin."

Terra gave a small giggle. "I thought you had the backbone to survive a good scare!"

Blue let out a screech as she hits Horror's shoulder. "Release me!! I wont suffer the indignation of being held captive while you two pun off!" Tho a small smile crept at her mouth.

Horror grins widely. "But Baby Blue!! You are smiling!" He sat her on her feet before retreating a few steps away from his outraged wife.   
  
"I am and I hate it!! now cease!!" She swats him again before stalking out the door. "I'm going shopping don't bother me!"


	2. CH. 2 If it wasent for bad luck? Terra would have no luck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra has to get used to her new life as a skeleton, her dad is a bit more angry than before. Not even a day in and she's already trying to drown her sorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me im going to try posting this in different points of view.

Terra's POV

I stagger to the couch and allow myself to bump into the arm of the couch before I throw myself over and lay there with my legs in the air. 'Why does this have to involve so much pain... and weakness?' I cussion my skull on my arms.

I wine softly, "Daaaddyy!!!" I glance to my dad, noting him blush a dark red and look away grouchily.

"Terra, no just... just no! Only Blue can call me daddy!" His arms cross as he taps his foot.

I grin, opening my mouth to speak only for him to cut me off. "Don't even try it young lady or I'm not taking you out later!"

He points accusingly at me and I squeak. "Y-yes sir... but way to kill the fun dad, I'm kink shaming you!" I face plant into my arms and pout as I settle down for a nap.

Horror's POV

Once I heard her breathing even out signaling she had fallen asleep I groan. "Its not kinkshaming kid, just Blue is the only one to call me that." This kid was going to kill me. 

Heading to the kitchen I pull out all the things needed to make macaroons. Blue will like that, a nod to the first bit of baking I ever did for her. 

~~~One Flour Covered Kitchen Later~~~

Terra was actually laughing at me... I'm gonna kill this kid...

'No deep breath Horror, Blue will get mad!'

'She's laughing at you Horror. Kill her.'

I growl and press my fingers to my nasal ridge. "You got five seconds to stop laughing before I grab Mercy..."

Terra squeaks but her eyes sparkle that same stupidly adorable way Blue's do when she's excited. "Stop looking at me like that! Do you want to be on the business end of my axe you idiot?!"

Terra inches forward. "Show me!!!! Show me mercy!" Little sparkle and heart shit was floating around her what the hell?!

"No what the hell?! I'm not letting you get close to her now... creepy ki- oh right... you are mine..."

A brief awkward silence had me sweating. "L-lets just... go to Grillby's…" I hold out my hand glaring at the wall. "Come on I don't have all day... I know a shortcut"

She hesitates, narrowing her eyes at me before sighing. "You go ahead dad, I will ketchup." She finger guns and winks, I am so proud right now. 

"Need to mustard the courage to join me?" I nudge her and step through a shortcut before she can answer.

Terra's POV

I snort as dad disappears. Condiment pun's, always a classic.

I head upstares to catch a shower and to change before heading out, I pull on purple jeans and my purple hoodie with a single large yellow star on the front. perfect!

I step through my own shortcut and open the door to Grillby's only to have to sidestep a flying chainsaw of all things, my left shoulder taking a deep hit causing my eye lights to blank out.

The last thing I see being Reaper floating / walking over looking in a panic. "Horror you hit my partner!"

Ink's POV 5 minutes before Terra walked in

I walked into Grillby's holding Error's hand, swinging our arms a bit as we listen to Reaper talk surprisingly excitedly. "I can't believe it! after so long the Creator's finally gave me a partner! I can't wait to meet them it will make reaping souls so much easier!" He was typing away on his phone. "I gotta text Tori she's going to flip when I tell her!"

Error laughs a little and whispers to me. "I haven't seen Reaper this animated about anything since the Christmas party all that time ago.."

"I know right?" I smile then almost immediately frown. "Reaper wait! That's Horror by the bar!"

As if whispering his very name summoned him, Horror spun around with a grin, that falling when he locked eyes on Reaper. "YOU!!! YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! **YoU dIrTy BrOtHeR rEaPeR!** "

Time went by so fast after that, next thing I know I hear the bell over the door ring and I turn in time to see a young skeleton girl get hurt and collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read Lila's book "Therapy" You would know that in the book the first baking Horror ever did for Blue was Macaroons.


	3. I want to speak to the manager about this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra has to get used to being a skeleton after being a human for, well her whole life. Succeeding quickly in irritating her dad she decides its time to hit the bar only to be hit herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song Terra is singing along with. Half breed by Cher  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0itzW8Siqg

Terra staggerd to the couch, bumping into the arm only to face plant into it with a huff, her legs in the air over the arm. She grumbled to herself internally. 'Why did this change have to invilve so much pain and make me so weak?' She lay her skull on her arms and pouted at the back of the couch for a few minutes before finally moving so she could face Horror.

"Daaadddyyyy!!!" She holds an arm towards him and wines lowly. "Dad dad daaadddyyy!!!"

Horror glaired, and blushed. "Terra, kiddo no... just no! If I said this once I said it, " he pauses to cound on his phalanges. "I said it six times already! Only Blue can call me Daddy!" His armes crossed as he taps his foot.

Seeing Terra get that smart ass gleam in her eyes he holds up a finger to hush her. "Dont even think about it young lady or you are banned from Grilbys for a week!"

She gasps in mock outrage. "Excuse me good sir! Grillbys is the life blood of this household! How dare you imply that I would be cut off!" She turned away and let out a whimper, tho Horror easily could see through the mock sorrow."I thought you loved me dad... yet you threaten me like this?"

He grunted and sat a heavy hand on her skull. "You know the rules Terra, 'Daddy' is off the table for a name you may call me... One pass... go do whatever it is you girls do to get ready to leave the house. I'm going ahead to Grillby's…" He akwerdly patted her skull a few times and gave a small sad smile. "Pat pat."

Terra burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh my stars! You did not just do that! Stars Boss did the same thing to Cherry in the name of 'brotherly approval'!"

Terra rubs tears away as Horror gave a lazy smirk and shrug, "Duno who this Boss is but I like there style." before stepping backwards into a shortcut. 

Terra chuckles as she settles down. she pulls out her phone and pulls up Tumbler. "Looks like those two made it to the swap verse, they should be safe there for the time being." She smirks as she hits the share button before shutting the app off and pulling her music app up to scroll through while she walks to grab her shower. 

Settling on a song she undressed and hit play, singing with a fiery passion while washing up, surprised with how fast she was done her shower now that she was, sans skin and hair.   
  
She dried off quickly and dressed in her blue jeans and purple hoodie with a large yellow star on the front. laced up her running shoes and headed out the door toward Grillby's. 

Opening the door she opened her mouth to call a greeting but only a gasp of pain could leave her. 

She stared into his eyes for a few moments, whimpering as he moved toward her. She shortcutted away to the one place she knew he wouldn't look for her, where she never told anyone in her family she liked to go to. Underfell.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first try at a multi chapter story that's not for school... I will update as often as I can and hope to gradually write longer chapters  
> Horror: " You need serious help..."  
> Well excuse me mister stabby pants! Not everyone is super good at writing! Now shut up and go bake something so your wife will forgive your puns!  
> ???: You better get more chapters up soon... My brother and I want to join in the fun with our darling.  
> ..Shut it ??? You know I cant add you till the castle part! Anyways please let me know if this is any good and if you have any questions for characters I can ask them to answer.
> 
> Ciao~!  
> Terra


End file.
